I Can't Believe It's Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Of all the people in this world, there's just one lucky soul holding you, girl. I can't believe it's me.


Wow. Wrote this in two hours this morning while getting ready for work. I heard the Rocky Lynn song I Can't Believe It's Me a few weeks ago, and I absolutely fell in love with the song. So I decided to write this little story. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot Stabler had never been more nervous in his life. He had waited for this day for so long, and now that it was here, he couldn't have been more excited, or more nervous.

Fin saw Elliot shifting nervously, and he reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay, man," he said, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah. Fin's right," Munch agreed, nodding.

"I know," Elliot said quietly. "I'll be fine."

Munch nudged his shoulder. "Here they come..."

Elliot's head raised, and his palms began sweating as the bridesmaids and maids of honor came down the aisle.

Finally the processional began, and everyone rose to their feet as his bride approached him slowly, almost floating on Cragen's arm.

When they reached the alter, the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Cragen said quietly, his voice cracking. He lifted her veil a little and kissed her cheek, then placed her hand in Elliot's.

The guests sat down again as the preacher began speaking, and Elliot squeezed his bride's hand.

"Do you, Elliot Stabler, take this woman, Olivia Benson, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish? For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

His voice was a shaky whisper. "I do."

"And do you, Olivia Benson, take this man, Elliot Stabler, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish? For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded, squeezing his hands. "I do." Her voice was strong and confident.

The preacher smiled warmly. "Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Elliot grinned and reached out, gently raising her veil. Then he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her tenderly as one arm slid around her waist.

_He was standing there _

_Next to that preacher man _

_Shaking as he slipped that diamond on her hand _

_They cut the cake _

_Had a whirlwind honeymoon _

_Now on the mantle is a picture of the bride and groom_

Cragen, Fin, Munch and Alex watched with smiles as Elliot led Olivia onto the middle of the floor and pulled her close to his chest.

"They are absolutely perfect for each other," Alex murmured as Munch's arm went around her.

He nodded, kissing her softly.

The world faded away as Elliot held Olivia close and kissed her forehead as the music played.

Olivia snaked her arms around his neck. "I love you, El," she whispered, burying one hand in his hair and resting her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, Liv."

_I can't believe it's me _

_I can't believe it's me _

_The one that gets to love you for eternity _

_I am so blessed that I confess _

_This is so much more than I ever dreamed _

_I can't believe it's me_

"It's okay, Liv," Elliot whispered, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

She cried out again, her entire body locking with pain.

He was terrified beyond all measure. She was in pain, and he didn't know what to do, or how to make it better. So he did the only thing he knew. He slid his arms around her and held her close, gently stroking her damp hair.

Dr. Owen was sitting on a stool at the foot of the bed, encouraging Olivia to continue pushing.

They hadn't expected to get pregnant so soon after their wedding, but Elliot couldn't have been more thrilled. He loved kids, and to know that he was having one with his best friend, the love of his life... He felt like a piece of himself had finally fallen into place.

Olivia gritted her teeth and clung to Elliot's hand, her head resting against his chest. She had never been in pain like this, and even though she knew it would be worth it in the end, she wanted to kill her husband. But there would be time for that later. Right now, she had to concentrate on delivering their baby.

"Okay, Olivia. One more good push should do it," Owen said, smiling.

Olivia managed a nod, and when Owen told her to, she pushed with all of her strength.

Elliot slowly inched his way down to the foot of the bed, getting there in time to see their child slide easily into Owen's capable hands. His eyes widened, and he felt his chest constrict.

Owen waited until the baby began to scream, then she smiled at Elliot and said, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded, afraid to speak. She gave him the scissors, and he eagerly cut the cord, then watched as she handed his baby to a nurse so she could clean and weigh the squalling newborn.

"Elliot?" Olivia's weak voice called.

He shook himself out of his awe and walked over to her. Kissing her forehead gently, he whispered, "You did good, Liv. I'm so proud of you."

She managed a weak smile.

Elliot jumped a little when he felt a tap on his back, and he turned around to face a smiling nurse. He couldn't stop the tear that slid down his cheek as she tenderly laid the tiny blue bundle in Elliot's arms.

Holding their son close, he leaned over and kissed Olivia, then rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Olivia," he whispered, reluctantly laying the baby in her arms. "Thank you so much."

She smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks as she moved the blanket away and began checking his tiny fingers and toes.

He sat down on the bed beside her, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they both watched their baby boy and cried.

_You were lying there _

_We were scared to death _

_You were pushing as I tried to help you catch your breath _

_Through all that pain _

_Our miracle of joy _

_I cried like a baby when they handed me our boy_

_I can't believe it's me _

_I_ _can't believe it's me _

_I look into his eyes_

_And it's us I see_

_I am so blessed and I confess_

_This is so much more than_ _I ever dreamed_

_I can't believe it's me_

"Can you believe this, El?" Olivia asked the next night as they laid in bed together. Their baby was laying on his chest and watching them. "We have a perfect little boy." She reached out and stroked their son's back.

Elliot nodded, still in complete awe. "I know, Liv. He is perfect," he murmured.

Their boy stretched on Elliot's chest and yawned, then found his fist and began sucking on it.

Olivia rubbed Daniel Elliot's back, then touched his soft little head. She had thought that she had loved her husband before, but now...She turned her head and found Elliot's lips with hers. "I love you," she breathed against his lips.

He smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you, too."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, one hand resting on their son's back.

Elliot watched her as she faded off to sleep. Once she was sleeping peacefully, his eyes went to the shelf on the wall, where a picture of their wedding rested. He loved her so much, and now they had a child. He was convinced that he was the luckiest man alive.

He gently pulled her closer, then pressed his lips against her hair.

_Of all the people in this world _

_There's just one lucky soul holding you girl_

The baby stirred on his chest, and he touched his son's cheek gently. "It's okay, little man," he whispered. "It's okay. Daddy's here."

Two light blue eyes appeared, unfocused, and a deep chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"I know. I know I look strange to you. But your Mommy and I love you more than anything," he murmured, caressing the baby's back.

Daniel just stared at him, until his bright eyes fluttered shut, and he slipped back into sleep.

Olivia snuggled closer to him in her sleep, and he slid an arm around her and rubbed her arm gently. "I love both of you. So much. I can't believe how lucky I am," he whispered, watching his little family sleep peacefully.

And he was. He was luckier than any other person in the world. And he never wanted anything more.

_I can't believe it's me _

_I can't believe it's me _

_The one that gets to love you for eternity _

_I am so blessed that I confess _

_This is so much more than I ever dreamed _

_I can't believe it's me_

_I can't believe it's me _

_I can't believe _

_I can't believe it's me_

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. I really hope ya'll enjoyed this, and yes, I can see Elliot crying at the birth of one of his children. He just seems the type. Happy reading, everyone, and please remember to review!


End file.
